Edward
'''Edward '''is a blue Furness Railway K2 class mixed-traffic engine. He runs the branch line to Brendam from Wellsworth. Edward was built for the Furness Railway and worked there for many years before being brought to Sodor in 1915 to help the construction of the Vicarstown Bridge. He is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. He is very wise and enjoys sharing his knowledge with the younger engines of the island. Bio Edward was built by Sharp Stewart and Company in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. Afterwards, he was sent to the Furness Railway where he worked for many years alongside plenty of other engines like him. He was a smaller build however, and the other engines wouldn't let him forget it. He often found himself the butt of jokes in the engine shed. He finally earned his respect in 1901 however, after rescuing a bigger engine in a snowstorm. In 1915, he was loaned to the North Western Railway to help construct the Vicarstown Bridge, and later, the railway itself. He mentored Thomas for a period of time before the railway was completed and Thomas was allocated to Vicarstown while Edward ran passenger and goods duties on the main line. This was, of course, before Henry and Gordon arrived. In 1923, Gordon and Henry took over the majority of the goods and passenger duties. As a result, Edward was kept in the shed. Edward Edward loved the few instances he was let out of the shed, but the occasion was so rare that it was always quite a treat. Once, that same year, Gordon stalled on the hill between Wellsworth and Maron, and Edward was sent to help. He banked Gordon and his train up the hill before Gordon left, all without saying thank you. A few months later, Edward arranged a duty swap with Thomas which allowed Thomas to venture out of the yard while Edward stayed behind and shunted. In 1945, Edward was given his own branch line running from Wellsworth to Brendam. Shortly after this, the claybeds at Brendam were discovered and the Sodor China Clay Company was established. Edward was growing old by this time, however, and his parts began to clank. As a result, the bigger engines teased him, especially Gordon and Henry after Edward had an incident with some cows. Gordon and Henry soon got their comeuppance though, after encountering a cow on a bridge. A few years after, Edward saved Trevor from scrap by getting the Vicar of Wellsworth to buy him before he could be cut up. Even after the incident with the cows and saving Trevor from scrap, the other engines still continued to put Edward down. James especially liked to make fun of Edward. That was until, one day, when some children trespassed in the yard and went into James cab and accidentally started him. James was a runaway, and Edward had to save him. Edward was overhauled afterwards and he and James made up their quarrel. When Edward returned, the docks at Brendam began a massive expansion and the China Clay works began shipping out more and more clay. In 1954, the Sodor Shipping Co. was founded and began overseeing the majority of the exports at Brendam Docks. At this time, Edward became busier than ever and the fat controller improved the structure of track and bridges so that bigger engines like Henry and James could help out when needed. That was until 1965, when the fat controller purchased a new diesel to help out on Edward's line. Bill and Ben played tricks on BoCo when he first arrived, and Edward had to put things right. Shortly after BoCo arrived, there was a mix up at the big station, as a result, Gordon was sent along Edward's branch line while Edward was sent on the Main Line. That evening, when Edward was taking a group of enthusiasts home to the big station when his crankpin snapped, damaging his splasher and running board. The driver and fireman were forced to take the siderods off, and Edward had to pull his train through a storm to reach the big station. He did so, tired but triumphant. Edward was then sent back to the works for repairs while BoCo looked after the branch line. Later, Edward tried helping the Vicar of Wellsworth to raise money to afford a trip for the Sunday School children to go to the seaside. After further being ridiculed by the big engines, Edward later proved himself yet again after rescuing three trains stuck on Gordon's Hill; Duck's goods and Gordon's express, and brought them to the end of the line. Shortly afterwards, Edward was chosen to pull a brass band. However, after an accident at the docks, Bertie had to take them instead. But, after Bertie got stuck in mud, Edward took them after all. A few years later, when the Duke and Duchess of Boxford were coming to Sodor for the summer, Edward was chosen to pull the furniture to their summerhouse. After Spencer mocked him for being old and unreliable, Edward yet again proved himself by racing Spencer to the summerhouse--and winning. Afterwards, Edward's worst fears were realized when he was incapable of taking one of his goods trains. He pulled through, however, and in the end he made it to the docks before once again heading to the works. The following winter, he helped James bring coal trains to the villages. Edward had an accident in 2007, when one of his bogies flew into a cabbage field. He was sent to the works where he met Victoria, a coach Thomas had saved from scrap on his branch line. He pulled the coach to Thomas' junction, where Toby took his vintage train to the quarry for the first time. Several years later, Edward and Thomas showed Gordon up once again when he needed help up the hill again. Persona Edward the Blue Engine runs the branch line running from Wellsworth to Brendam delivering both goods and passengers. He’s one of the kindest engines you’ll ever meet. He stays out of trouble, is somewhat quiet and does his work without fuss. He’s clever and wise, and has learned much in his many years of service both on the Furness Railway and the NWR. Much like Thomas, Edward has always been subjected to bullying. Unlike Thomas though, Edward is mature enough to take the highroad. If ever there’s a mishap or another engine that acts out, Edward always tries soothing things over before the fat controller gets involved. Unfortunately, one of the reasons Edward is looked down upon is due to his age. His reliability has been called into question on several occasions, especially by bigger engines like Gordon. Time and time again he’s proved himself, but nothing changes. From time to time, Edward’s been known to get rather upset over this. He tends to rant to BoCo and Jinty when he’s feeling down. He does however get past it and get his work done. Edward will stand no nonsense from anyone, and in fact is the only engine other than BoCo who can keep Bill and Ben in line. Basis Edward was built a Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Over the years, he's been heavily modified and now looks very different to a K2 Class. Livery Edward started his life painted in Furness Railway Indian red with the letters "FR" written in yellow on his tender sides and black wheels. Upon being purchased in 1921, he was painted in NWR blue with red lining and a yellow number 2 painted on his tender. Gallery EdwardandGordonRS8.PNG Edward'sExploitRS3.png GoldenJubileeRS3.png TroubleintheShed40.jpg TroubleintheShed52.png JamesandtheCoaches31.PNG JamesandtheCoaches50.png EdwardandGordon53.jpg Edward'sExploit3.PNG Edward'sExploit2.PNG TheDiseasel57.png OldIron65.png SavedfromScrap33.jpg SavedfromScrap34.PNG SavedfromScrap17.PNG Bertie'sChase49.PNG Cows17.jpg Cows20.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Brendam Branch Line